


i’ve seen many like you fall

by justanotherjulia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: but like background jordan tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: the fic where jordan uses phils quote against him
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Phil Watson, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	i’ve seen many like you fall

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble that i thought of :) hope you liked it
> 
> (no beta)

“Centuries are near child’s play for me. I’ve seen many like you fall and you won’t be the last.” Jordan watches from afar as Phil verbally attacks his sons friend. The sad part about it is that no one has ever challenged Phil, everyone fearing him and his wings. 

Not Jordan though. 

Jordan and Phil had been friends for a long time, Jordan going as far as trusting Phil with his only son, his final gift from his lady. When Phil all but abandoned him in favour of helping Techno reduce the boy to his part in the government and thinking that the only way to teach Tubbo a lesson would be blowing his country up, the captain had had enough. 

So he came to the Dream SMP vanished so no one but Tubbo would know he was there and watched Phil. He watched as Phil took in anther kid, focusing on him instead of his youngest who was struggling. He made himself visible to Tommy too, helping the kid out since his own father couldn’t seem to do the same. He watches as Tubbo and Tommy fought through their repressed trauma and issues they had with each other, the two making up and being closer than ever before. He had Ianite help him out with Wilbur finding a new Friend after Phil carelessly blew up the one living in L’manburg.

The thing is, centuries are child’s play for Jordan as well. He’s met many men like Phil in many worlds and watched them all fall. What men like Phil will never understand is that eventually all the people they’ve wronged will come together and rise up against you, their own inability to see that their agenda goes against what’s good for the majority of people no matter how much they try to think otherwise. Sure some worlds thrive under no government, but some worlds needed the government to keep it together.

This world was still new in the grand scheme of things. They were still trying to figure out the best way to thrive without the influence of legends. It’s why Jordan declined the invitation to join at first. Jordan himself was somewhat pro government, thinking that people naturally needed some sort of laws to abide by and punishment if they break those laws. There are also worlds where hes thought the same thing but the inhabitants are too power hungry, too self absorbed, to be able to have a peaceful government, the people just deciding to coexist peacefully. This world had both types of people making the situation more complicated.

Phil and Techno being here just made things way more complicated than they originally needed to be. He understands why they were asked to join the world, family helping family take down a tyrannical government, but instead of leaving after finishing what they came for, they stayed and tried to make everyone believe the same things as they did, threatening everyone who disagreed, threatening his sons life just because he was a president.

Jordan knew the man was close to his fall when he heard that he killed his own son, He knew Phil and he knew that powers the man held. He had the ability to take his son to his home world and rehabilitate him there instead of killing him, but he didn’t. He could’ve helped Tommy escape exile but he was too busy with Techno, Tommy getting manipulated by a tyrant while he turned a blind eye. Dream wasn’t apart of any sort of government so Phil didn’t seem to care what he did no matter how bad. Instead he blamed Tommys exile on Tubbo, blaming it not he fact he was president.

Phil was too far gone and it was time for him to fall, become a lesson of what kind of person not to be.

So Jordan waited for the perfect moment to take him down. He was looking around Techno, Phil and Ranboos snowy home, casually walking around like he was supposed to be there, when Phil and Ranboo walked up. He made himself visible to the two, both of them stopping in their tracks.

“Long time no see, Phil. Ranboo, Tubbo wanted your help with something in Snowchester.” Jordan said, popping himself up on the staircase wall of Technos house.

“G on, Ranboo. I’ll be fine.” Phil assured the young boy. The two wait until the boy is no longer in sight before continuing their conversation.

“Why are you here Jordan?” 

“I’m sure you know why. Dianite would be proud if he saw all the chaos you’ve caused. Of course, he would’ve handed you right over to the darkness once you brought kids into it.”

“That’s cheap coming from a man who couldn’t keep the kids that stored his goddesses quintessence safe from slaughter.” Phil jabbed back, getting frustrated when Jordan didn’t drop is cool guy demeanour.

“The difference between that and this is that I at least tried to keep all of the Ianitas safe whereas you and Techno have been targeting children. I came here because balance in this new world needs to be restored. Having both you and Techno here is throwing everything off.”

“I am not leaving.”

“You see, I had a feeling you would say that. Tommy is doing a lot better by the way. Ianite has been helping him reverse some of the brainwashing Dream did to him while he was in exile. She was able to get rid of the voices Dream put in his head telling him he wasn’t good enough. He and Tubbo have also made up.”

“That’s great to hear.”

“So, are we going to do this the easy way or are you gonna make this hard for yourself.” Phil wasted no time lunging at Jordan with a sword, barely taking anytime to realize the terrain had switched and people were watching.

“You see Phil, you can fight as much as you want, but in the end I’ll win. You’ve been working so hard to fight tyranny when you’re the one who’s been a tyrant the whole time. Imagine targeting children and feeling good about it. You go on about how government makes people power hungry, but Technos idea of anarchy had made you more power hungry than anyone here.” Jordan gracefully dodges all of Phils attacks, not even close to being out of breath while Phil is panting and trying his hardest.

“Some of this is a little personal too. I trusted you with my kid and you all but abandoned him. In fact, you even went as far as helping blow up his country to teach him some sort of twisted lesson. But the thing is, he isn’t the one who needs to learn a thing or two, its you.” Jordan summons his God Crook of Ultimate Life and barely taps Phil, the man immediately collapsing.

Jordan bends down to be eye level with the man on the ground whispering, “by the way, I’m a demigod now. This was always gonna be a losing fight for you. You see, centuries are child’s play for me. I’ve seen many like you fall and you won’t be the last.”

**Ph1LzA was slain by CaptainSparklez using the God Crook of Ultimate Life**

**Author's Note:**

> stuff not in fic:  
> -phils only perma dead in dsmp  
> -jordan made sure he ended up back in SBI childhood world  
> -techno joins phil by choice  
> -ranboo and tommy visit phil though it takes tommy longer to warm up to phil again  
> -the dream smp is still trying to figure out how they feel about government, the lack of superpowers making it easier to navigate  
> -jordan stays for about a week before leaving off to his own world, tubbo visiting his dad every weekend  
> -sometimes tommy and ranboo join  
> -ranboo meets ianite and she takes him in for about a month, helping him figure some stuff about his past out before he starts to miss the smp and going back but making sure to visit the goddess every once and while


End file.
